Patners Until The End
by mamia11
Summary: After the Kishin had been destroyed, everything went back to normal. Until a woman supposedly from Maka's past has come to make her join her and create a world of madness. To make things worst her father had kept a secret from her that when she find out, her life will never be the same. Also Maka and Soul now seem to be drifting apart that makes them reconsider being patners.
1. New Enemies

** Hey guys I just wanted to say that this story takes after the anime with a few manga related things in here from Soul Eater. Also I do not own any Soul Eater stuff and wanted to say that all the creatit goes to the creator of Soul Eater. Ok well I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

New Enemies

Maka's POV

"Soul Resonance" Soul and I shouted.

I dashed toward demon and used witch hunter and within seconds the demon had vanished leaving behind its soul. Soul transformed back to himself and saw the soul and ate it. I admit it was weird to see soul eat them at first, but I'm used to it now. Soul and I walked back to the school and went to Lord Death and told him the job was done. A lot had happened, since our battle with the kishin. For example there was a lot of cleaning up to do and rebuilding Death City, but after all that Black Star, Kid and I finally got our weapons to become Death Scythes.

It was truly an achievement for all of us, including for me. I finally did it mom . . . Life at the DWMA was pretty normal, except the fact that Soul has been getting lots of requests from girls to be their weapons, which made me a bit jealous.

"They only want to be my partner because I was made into a Death Scythe," Soul would say.

Once we told Lord Death about our mission I went to go to my locker. I opened it and saw a letter follow out. I picked it up and I could see Soul looking over my shoulder.

"What's with the letter? A partner request?" He asked.

I looked out the back which had nothing written on the back. I saw Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz coming and I put the letter away.

"Don't need to hide the letter, we already could see it," Liz said.

"Who's it from? Is it a love letter?" Patty asked.

"Don't know haven't opened it," I replied.

"No way it's a love letter, Maka has no sex appeal," Soul said.

Angry I hit him with my book and began to walk away, leaving him to yell at me as I walked away. I looked at the letter again. Strange that no one wrote anything on the back of the letter. I went outside and looked at the view of outside Death City. It was really beautiful. I began to open the letter and noticed there was something inside it. I read the letter and it read _I can't wait to finally see you again Maka Albarn . . ._ Suddenly the letter exploded . . .

Soul's POV

"Damn that Maka! That really hurt!" Soul shouted.

"You had it coming," Liz said.

Suddenly I heard a loud explosion go off. I saw everyone starting to run outside the front of the DWMA. I saw Spirit run outside then he looked at us.

"Don't just stand there the DWMA is being attacked!" He yelled.

We quickly rushed outside, but everyone stood silent. I saw Lord Death and Spirit walk in front of the crowd and so did we. We saw about five people standing in front of the school. They began to grin.

"I can sense three are witches and two are demon weapons," Kid whispered to us.

"Well what a wonderful school you have here. Seems like you keep these students under control," One of the witches said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what brings you all here?" Lord Death asked.

"Well that's a bit nosey don't you think," A weapon said.

"If it brings harm to my students then it had everything to do with me,"

Finally one of the witches walks up. She had a cloak on her so we couldn't see her face. She began to walk up just close enough to Spirit's face. She began to laugh and Spirit showed no emotion.

"It's been awhile Spirit, how's that wife of yours doing. I hear now you two have been devoiced. What a shame it is to put that child through so much, when she knows so little," She spoke.

"I know that voice; it can't be . . . Ravenna?" Spirit asked.

"In the flesh, my dear sweet Spirit,"

"What are you doing here? You should be still in the witches' world,"

"Come on you didn't think I'd eventually find way out. Besides I'm not here for you today. I'm here for your little girl, what was her name? Maka was it?"

We looked at her shocked. What did she want from Maka? Suddenly another explosion went off again.

"Looks like she got the letter," Ravenna said.

Maka's POV

Crap! I started to start running, but those stupid bombs keep following me. I realized one was next to me and I began to fall. I got back up and kept running. I started to jump and landed on a roof. Everything went quite. Are the bombs gone? Suddenly someone kicked me from behind. I turned and saw someone wearing a mask that had black hair, and wearing a kind of gothic clothing. He smiled at me and then started to attack me.

I could feel his soul wavelength. It was shocking! His madness was almost as bad as the kishin's madness. The longing I could feel it, the longer it felt like I was slipping into the madness. I've never felt this type of soul wavelength before, it was scary. Suddenly he started to attack me. I tried to black his attacks, but they were just too strong. I felt something change within him. His soul was the same as mine. I could see his soul turn into dark wings.

"Maka Albarn a gifted student who has many secrets, that you have yet to figure out," He spoke.

"Who are you!" I demanded.  
"Someone who knows a lot about you, that you don't even know,"

He dashed at me and grabbed me by the neck and jumped off the roof. Just when I thought we were going to fall he began to fly. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but then he pulled me closer to him.

"You know you're pretty cute for someone who has no sex appeal," He said.

I started to kicked and punched him in the face and I began to fall. Soon he grabbed me again. I still attacked him. I looked down and saw everyone right below me. We were so high up that they didn't see me. Suddenly the guy started to fly down really fast.

"This is your drop off," He said.

Suddenly as we hit the ground, it was a loud bang into the ground. He let go of me and grinned.

"It was nice flying with you, let's do it again sometime," He said walking away.

"Look who's here now. It's finally nice to meet you Maka Albarn," A woman said.

I got up slowly, but could still feel the pain from the drop. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I saw Soul coming towards me, but then he fell back. I realized I was in a barrier with these five freaks I noticed. Three were witches and the others were demon weapons. I got up slowly and I saw begin to grin toward me.

"Hello Maka, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" She asked.

"I think you've got me confused for someone else, because I don't remember you," I said.

I saw her look past me and stared at my father. I saw him staring intensely at her and she began to laugh.

"Your father and I go way back, I guess you seem to forgotten who I was?" She replied.

"I see him with many trashy women with him all the time, what makes you special," I replied.

Suddenly I saw her try to attack me using shadows. I quickly dodged it, but then another shadow came from behind and struck me down.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, you can tell sense soul wavelengths right? Then you know I'm much stronger then you," She said.

I sensed her soul wavelength and saw nothing. Then I realized that this barrier was her soul wavelength. I could also sense her companions' wavelengths as well. It had the same madness as the kishin's only they seemed more sane then anything. I got back up, but then her shadows kept coming at me. Soon I realized that the shadows were giving me cuts and I fell back.

"Maka" I heard everyone yelled as I got back up.

"I think I've had enough fun for today. Well see each other very soon Maka," She said beginning to walk toward me close to me ear.

"There are things you don't know, that your father is keeping from you. Within time you will understand and join me and give in to the madness," She said and I smacked her hand off my shoulder.

"I'll never join you," I said and she gave a small grin and began to walk away along with her companions.

As she walked away I fell to the ground exhausted. I saw my friends and my father try to help me up. I felt Soul pick me up and I could see the look on his face and I could tell he was worried. I gave a weak smile and then pasted out.


	2. New Kid

New Kid

Soul's POV

We took Maka to the infirmary and the nurse patched her up and said that she just needed some rest. Everyone was silent in the room. I looked to Maka and made a fist in my hand. I was her weapon and I couldn't save her. I moved the hair out of her face and saw the bruises and scratches from that witch and her group.

"Poor Maka, she got badly injured," Tsubaki said.

"They will pay for what they did!" Black Star yelled.

"Yeah" Liz and Patty shouted.

"I'd like to know how those witches and weapons knew Maka. Maka didn't even seem to recall ever seeing them," Kid explained.

"That's because she doesn't remember," Spirit said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He told us to come outside so that he could tell us what's going on. There we met with Professor Stein and Spirit gave a deep sigh and spoke.

"Ravenna and I met a long time ago before I met Maka's mother. She was at the time my girlfriend. We were in love, but then I met Maka's mother. She was beautiful and kind, we became good friends and I soon realized I began to fall in love with her. However, Ravenna was jealous and thought I was cheating on her at the time for Maka's mother. That's when she reveled she was a witch and tried to kill Maka's mother. I was able to stop her just in time. After that Ravenna was sent back into the witch's world. Ravenna is probably just angry because I ended up marrying Maka's mother in the end," Spirit said.

"How does Maka play apart in this story?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Maka said from behind.

"Maka" We all yelled.

I saw Spirit try to go over her to her, but she just backed away.

"Why don't you tell how I fit into this story," Maka said.

"It's nothing Maka sweetie," Spirit replied.

"Why won't you tell me! There's obviously something you're keeping from me! So tell me!"

"You . . . wouldn't understand . . ."

Maka looked at him on last time and left in a huff. We went after her, but lost sight of her. She wasn't in the infirmary, or inside the school. So she must be on her way home. I told everyone she probably headed home and that I would check on her. I started to run home hopping she'd be ok.

Maka's POV

I was walking back home. Why didn't my father just tell me what it was that he was hiding from me? What was he afraid of? Suddenly I ran into someone and fell back. I saw a hand in my face and looked up. It was a boy around my age and had black hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Sorry for walking into you. I wasn't paying much attention," He said.

"Oh no I should be the one apologizing, I mean I ran into you," I blurted.

"The names Raven and you are?"

"Maka Albarn" I said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Maka, well I got to get going, but maybe we'll see each other again,"

"Yeah"

I waved good-bye and felt my heart pounding. That guy actually seems pretty cool. I continued to walk home and when I got there I saw Soul and Blair and they looked so worried.

"Where the heck have you been!" Soul yelled.

"We've been worried sick about you," Blair said.

"Sorry, I just need sometime alone," I said walking to my room.

I flew myself on the bed and looked out the window. I sighed and just wanted to know what was going on. That woman Ravenna seems like a big deal right now, yet I can't shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen. Suddenly Soul knocked on my door and came in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Confused as ever," I replied.

"I know it's hard not knowing, but maybe it's best not to worry about it. It's not cool to dwell on things like that,"

"Yeah maybe your right, well I'm going to get some sleep,"

"Sure night," He said.

Maybe Soul's right and I just need to not worry about it. My father will tell me when the time's right. The next day came and yet again girls were at Soul's locker asking him to be there partner. I felt a little jealous, since no one came to ask me to be there partners, not that I would accept, or anything. Suddenly my head began to hurt. I dropped my books and went to pick them up, but then I heard a voice.

"_I know how you feel, jealously is just a cruel thing," the voice said._

I looked around and saw no one. I grabbed my books and headed to class. Maybe I'm just hearing things. As we headed to class I saw the guy from yesterday standing in the front of the class. Is he a new student? He noticed me staring at him and he winked at me, making me blush and I quickly headed to my seat.

"Class is about to start, but first I'd like to introduce you to Raven Knight. He will be joining us today as a meister. Please do play nice with him. Why don't you just grab a seat anywhere," Professor Stein said.

I had my book to my face the whole time hoping he wouldn't notice me. I don't know why, but I just get this weird feeling when I'm around him. Suddenly the book in my hand was taken from Raven.

"It's nice to see you again Maka, I hope we can become good friends," He said.

"Yeah sure" I said and he went to go sit down.

I saw Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sliding near me. I already knew what they were thinking of and I pretended to ignore them.

"So spill how do you know the cute new guy?" Liz said.

"Yeah tell us!" Patty yelled.

"We just met yesterday, when I was on my way home I bumped into him and he helped me up," I said blushing.

"I think he likes you Maka and he seems very nice," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah he was totally flirting with you," Patty said.

"Maybe you should show him around the school," Liz suggested.

"No way, I'm way to shy," I said.

"Shy about what?" Black Star said appearing from nowhere.

I realized that Soul and Kid joined in the conversation too. I out the book to my face and ignore them.

"The new kid totally has a thing for Maka," Liz said.

"Seriously" Black Star said.

"Why is that a surprise!" I said putting down my book.

Everyone started to laugh, but Soul. He seemed quit annoyed to be honest. After class I started to pack up my things and then Raven came toward me. I saw Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki staring at us, which made me uncomfortable.

"Hey Maka, I'm kind of new here and was hoping maybe you could show me around," He asked.

"Oh sure," I replied.

"After that I'll treat you to some lunch, once I figure out where it is,"

"Ok sure thanks," I said laughing.

As we headed out the door I went to my locker first to put my stuff away. I saw Soul come towards us.

"Hey Maka, wanna play some basketball with everyone, before we get some lunch," Soul asked.

"Sorry, but I promised Raven here that I would show him around," I said.

"Yeah plus I'm treating her to lunch later oh and by the way my name's Raven," He said extending his hand and Soul shook it.

"Well I see you later then," Soul said.

I watched as Soul walked away, his altitude seemed a little different than usual. I don't know what it is, but it seems like something was bothering him.


	3. Complications

Complications

Soul's POV

We all headed to the basketball court without Maka and started to play some basketball. After a while the girls got tired and Black Star, Kid, and I just played while the girls rest. As we played I overheard there conversation.

"So what do you think Maka and the new kid our doing?" Patty said.

"He's probably flirting with her and she's getting very shy and blushing," Liz said.

"I think they look cute together don't you think," Tsubaki said.

Suddenly I missed the basket. I saw everyone stare at me, but I just ignored it. Weird I usual don't miss. After the game everyone started to talk about Maka and this new guy and it started to annoy me a little. What's he so special about. We went to grab some lunch and speak of the devil we saw Maka and Raven eating lunch together. We joined them and they went on and on about how his first day was and what he did with Maka.

Maka's POV

I was really enjoying myself today with Raven. I mean we had so much in common. I mean he likes to read, studying, and plus he like classical and folk music like me. As he was talking I saw Soul looking away and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly I girl came and asked Soul to be his partner.

"Already got a partner," He replied.

"Oh come on, this girl has no sex appeal like me," She said.

"You got me there,"

"Soul" I shouted and stood up.

"What? It's true though," He said.

I felt hurt by what he just said. I was about to say something, but then Raven got up and went to the girl.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't insult my friend. Besides having a sex appeal has nothing to do with being a good partner," He said and the girl left.

I saw Soul get up and start to leave. I called after him, but he didn't reply. I chased after him and when I caught up to him I yelled to him and he stopped.

"What's wrong with you Soul? You've been acting weird all day!" I yelled.

"Oh I've been acting weird! Ok sure you're just jealous I get girls asking me to be there partners!" He shouted.

"I am not, besides it seems to me like you're jealous of Raven!"

"Jealous of that guy, yeah right. If you think so why don't you just become partners with him? Seems like you guys have so much in common,"

"We're both mestiers gosh what is with you Soul?"

Suddenly right when Soul was talking my head began to hurt again. I fell to the ground and Soul stopped talking.

"Maka, are you ok!" Soul shouted.

"My head . . . it hurts . . ." I said.

Suddenly I sensed something outside. I told Soul and we went outside. I didn't see anything for a while.

"I don't see anything, are you sure you sensed something?" Soul asked.

Just when I was about to answer him, I saw Ravenna right behind him. I saw her controlling the shadows and was about to stab Soul. I quickly dashed toward him and pushed him away. As I pushed him I felt the shadow stab me in the back. I could feel so much pain in my back that I couldn't get up. Soul came to me and had me in his arms.

"Maka, come on stay with me!" He yelled.

"It's funny to see a mestier protecting her weapon. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Anyway I came to see how Maka was doing and see if she had changed her mind yet, or has her father still not told her everything," Ravenna said.

"Get out of here! Maka won't join you; you're wasting your time!" Soul shouted.

"Aren't you rude, besides I wouldn't be talking so high Soul. You see I know all you little secrets. Like why you really became partners with Maka,"

"Shut up you don't know me!"

"You say that, but I have a unique power that allows me to taste every ones feelings and I can taste fear from you Soul Eater Evans. A word of advice Maka, don't trust the DWMA, especially those closest to you," She said leaving.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I could feel so much pain on my back. I could see Soul yelling me to stay with him, but soon I was losing my hearing. I began to feel faint and before, I knew it, I pasted out.

Soul's POV

I could see so much blood and I tried to stop it, but it just kept going and going. I could Maka was becoming more pale. I ran inside carrying Maka and everyone saw me. I could see the look on their face that they were all horrified by the sight. They followed me to the nurses room and she quickly bandages her up. Not long after Professor Stein, Spirit, Sid, and Lord Death came. I explained what had happen and I could see Spirit very upset.

"I knew this was going to happen," Spirit said.

"Why the heck does Ravenna want Maka! What aren't you telling us!" I shouted.

"This does not concern you,"

"She's my partner everything about her is my concern!"

Suddenly I saw Maka come too. I quickly rushed to her side. I could see that she was in so much pain. I saw her look at everyone and then she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but could you guys, but I need to talk to Soul privately," She said and everyone wished her well and left.

"Maka you shouldn't have saved me. A weapon fights to protect his mestier not the . . ." I explained.

"I know Soul, but even so you are my friend and friends protect friends no matter what! Besides you saved me once, remember. You got that scar on your chest because of me. You protected me Soul and now I have done the same,"

"But because of what you did you got hurt and now . . ."

I banged my fist to the wall, and then I felt Maka's hand cover it. I looked at her and then she laid my hand down next to me. I saw her twinge at pain, but it didn't seem to be her back, but her head.

Maka's POV

"_Do not trust the DWMA, they are lying to you. Even you partner feels you are too weak for him. Ask him why he became your partner and then you will see he is lying to you," The voice said._

My headache began to fade and I could see Soul was worried. Why is this happening to me? I looked to Soul and found myself questioning myself about whether I should actually ask him or not.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about this Soul . . . I mean you get so many partner requests, yet you stay with me and it makes me wonder why you became my partner in the first place," I asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me Soul, I really want to know why on that day you became my partner!"

I saw Soul got up in a huff and was about to leave. He stopped at the door and then turned back to me.

"I don't even know why? Even right now I question why when my partner is jealous of the requests I get from girls. Honestly I didn't think you'd be that jealous," Soul said.

"You know Soul you assuming I'm getting jealous is getting really annoying," I replied.

"Then why don't we just take a break from being partners then, I see that Raven guy has an eye for you, maybe you two should be partners,"

"Again he is a mestier, but for once you actually had something interesting to say. Let's just take a break and find different partners,"

As Soul opened the door, everyone fell to the ground. Soul began to leave until Raven appeared with red roses.

"Oh am I interrupting something," Raven said, but Soul just brushed past him.

"No some on in," I replied.

I saw everyone star at me, but I gave them a look and they knew not to say a word and left to see Soul I assumed. Soul . . . Why couldn't you answer me question . . .


	4. The Mask Man

The Mask Man

Maka's POV

After I was released from the nurses office Raven helped me get home. Not once did Soul visit me and I felt a little upset. Even at school everyone would come and visit more often, but soon they began to kind of drift away. Raven came by though every day and we became really good friends. To be honest I always wondered way a cool guy like him would hang around me, but I just let it go. Once we got to my home I let Raven in for some tea.

I saw a note from Blair that Soul had gone and went to sleep over at Black Star's place and that she was going to be out for the night. I gave a sigh.

"I'm guess the sigh is because Soul isn't home right? I heard about your little fight with him, how are you doing?" Raven said.

"To be honest not to good. I mean Soul seems to think I'm jealous over the his requests from girls about being their partners, which I am, but only because I'm afraid that he might leave to be someone else's partner. I used to hate ever man because my father would cheat on my mom and I guess I felt like men always cheat on girls," I sighed.

"It's true that some guys cheat on girls, but there are others that you can rely on, like me. You can always trust me Maka," He said grabbing my hand and I blushed.

"Thanks" I replied.

After we had tea, Raven left for the night and I feeling tired went to bed early. As I was walking to my room I could see Soul's room open. I went in hoping he was there, but nothing. I wished we had never fought, but I also wished he would have given me an answer to why he became my partner. It's just like with my father; he won't tell me what's going on. I looked out the window and saw the moon. I wish life could be just simple.

I began to drift asleep. I began to see something in my dream. I was in a room that looked way to familiar. I heard music in the background. I went closer to the music, it was kind of creepy, but it reminded me of when I first met Soul. He played this type of music. No wait . . . he played this exact melody. I quickly rushed to the music and when I got there, it wasn't Soul playing the music. It was that guy from that day when Ravenna showed up.

I saw him smile when I came in. He began to play some more and I could still sense that hint of madness when I first met him.

"I like the new outfit on you, it looks great," He said.

I didn't know what he meant until I turned around and saw in the mirror that showed me wearing a black dress similar to the one I wore before when I went into Soul's mind. Only my hair was different. It was straight with two small pig tails. I saw the mask man stand next to me with one hand on my shoulder and the other playing with my hair. I smacked his hand away and he began to laugh.

"Poor Maka, alone with no one to help you. Not even you partner can save you, but then again you two aren't partners anymore," He said.

"What do you want from me!" I demanded.

"It's not what I want, it's what Ravenna wants. She wants you to give into the madness. You already have the black blood inside you,"

"That's not possible,"

"Oh but it is, you see after Ravenna's shadow stabbed you in the back, it inserted a lot of black blood. Which is how you are here with me now,"

"So you're like my demon or something?"

"I'm am merely here to help you given into the madness. You may be protected by you Anti-Demon Wavelength, but you will in the end let the madness take over you. Besides you don't even know half of what's about to unfold, but soon you will. Then perhaps you and I can get along better,"

He said this and put his hand on my chin and smacked his hand away again and started to run. I could still hear music, but it was different this time. It was like a sort of madness in it. I felt so scared and didn't know what to do.

"I know your secret, I know how you feel when you hear music, or even talk about it. You feel this envy inside of you because you can't understand it. Face it that's what you want deep down inside and the madness can help you get what you want," He said.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

I kept running until I fell and I could see shadows starting to appear and the music got louder and louder. I saw the mask man come and he was grinning again and I screamed to the top of my lungs. Suddenly I woke up and was still screaming with tears in my eyes. I saw Blair come in and I felt tears keep coming and coming and she tried to help me stay calm.

"Maka what's wrong are you hurt!" She asked.

I couldn't answer I was still in trauma. Hours later Blair, put me back to sleep and slept in my room in cat form as I drifted to sleep. The next day I went to school, even though Blair insisted that I'd stay home, but I needed to pretend nothing happened. When I went to class I tried to avoid everyone as much as I could. I acted like nothing had happen.

"_But something did happen and your just too afraid to face it," The voice said._

I slammed my fist to the desk and realized everyone was staring at me. I quickly apologized and out the book to my face. What was wrong with me? I need to tell someone what happened.

"_If you do that then you'll pay the price," The voice said._

I got up from my desk and began to walk out of class, when Professor Stein stopped me. I noticed everyone was staring including Soul.

"Where do you think you're going Maka?" He asked.

"My head is killing me and I need to see the nurse right away," I said and he let me pass.

I know I usually don't lie, but I just needed some time alone outside. Once I stepped outside I could feel the wind in my hair and felt relaxed for a while.

"I don't think this is the nurse's office you showed me," Raven said from behind.

"Yeah . . . I kind of lied," I said.

"I know, so what's going on,"

"I don't know to be honest, I'm confused and hurt and and!"

"Just calm down Maka, look have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No, because right now no one is telling me anything and I'm just sick and tired of this!"

I fell to the ground on my knees and just took in deep breaths. I saw Raven pat my back and I laughed a little.

"I've been where you are and I think what you should do is, just accept whatever it is your going through instead of trying to run away. I learned that lesson a long time ago," He said.

"Thank you Raven, you've been a really great friend to me and I couldn't ask for more," I said.

"Hey I have a great idea, why don't you come to the dance tonight with me the DWMA is hosting it,"

"I don't know,"

"Come on it'll be fun since you'll have a date,"

I saw him offer me a hand and he smiled. I gave a smile back and took his hand.

"Ok I'll go,"


	5. Dancing Under The Moon

Dancing Under The Moon

Soul's POV

"So what's up with Maka lately," Black Star said.

"Yeah it seems like something weird is going on with her," Liz replied.

"Do you know anything Soul?" Kid asked.

"How would I know, we aren't currently partners right now," I answered.

Although I am getting worried about her. I mean Maka never usually leaves class. I haven't even seen her really talked to her, since the nurse's office. I wonder if everything's alright. I had to get home soon, before the party started. Kid asked all of us to go, it was black and white party and I had nothing better to do. I wonder if Maka's going with that Raven kid and if so then who cares.

Maka's POV

"It looks beautiful on you Maka," Blair said.

"Thanks" I replied.

I was all ready for the party and I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress with black roses. It wasn't too fancy, but fancy enough. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I looked at the mirror one more time and saw my hair was perfectly straight and opened the door. I could already see Blair watching me.

"You look amazing Maka, I love the dress and your hair," He said.

"Thanks and you look really good too," I replied.

"Well let's head out,"

"Ok"

Soul's POV

When I got home Blair told me that Maka had just left with Raven. This was no shock. I got ready and wore my black and white suit with a white rose and then I headed out. Once I arrived at the party I met up with Black Star and Kid. The rest of the girls were dancing. As I looked to the crowd I saw Maka outside looking at the Moon. I was about to talk to her, until I saw Raven out there talking to her. Once they came inside Maka noticed me and was about to say something, but then the music began to play and Raven took her hand and began to dance with her.

"Don't they look so cute together," Liz said.

"They make a really cute couple," Tsubaki said.

I began to feel annoyed, but then I saw Maka come up to me and everyone with Raven. I saw her smiling again and that was good.

"Maka how are you, we haven't seen you around lately is every ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine I just needed some time to think," She replied.

"Why don't I get us something to drink," Raven said and she nodded and he left.

I saw her look at me and gave me a smile and then continued to talk to everyone, but then slowly everyone started to kind of drift away leaving me and her. This was a little awkward. I looked back on the fight we had and I still didn't have an answer for her, because to be honest I don't know why I became her partner

"So how have you been," She asked.

"Fine and you," I replied.

"Confused and lost . . . What we are doing Soul we're partners, I shouldn't have questioned you like that,"

"No it's my fault I over reacted, plus I shouldn't have argued to you when you were in pain,"

"Well why don't we settle this over a dance and this time you lead, besides I need to talk to you,"

I gave her a small grin and we headed to the dance floor. I took her hand and placed mine on her hip and her hand went on my shoulder. We began to dance and it reminded me when we danced in my mind once. Brings back memories I guess.

Maka's POV

I began to feel my headache coming back, but I tried to ignore it. I saw Soul giving me a confused face, but I just smiled.

"So what do you have to ask me?" He said.

I was about to talk, but then my headache got a little worse and I could hear someone talking to me now.

"_Don't say a word, unless you want to pay the price. By the way nice dress, but black would be better," The voice said._

"Let's just dance, I'll explain later. I just want to dance right now," I said.

He looked at me strange, but then he just let it go. We began to dance and for once I felt actually relaxed with him. I was enjoying myself and not worrying about anything. I saw him smile like I was and I could tell he was having fun too. As the music stopped, we went outside. I looked to the moon and sighed. I looked to Soul who was worried.

"What's going on Maka, something about you is different. I just feel like something changed," He said.

"Well lately I've . . ." I said, but then Raven came out.

"Would you like to dance," He asked me and then eyed at Soul who did the same.

"Can you give us a minute?" Soul said.

"Oh come on she can talk later besides this is my favorite song," He said pulling me away.

I looked back at Soul, who stood there, but then Raven got in front of me and I couldn't see him anymore. The song began to play and I danced with him. He gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I got in between you two, but this was my favorite song and I wanted to dance with you," Raven said.

"It's ok I can talk to Soul about it later," I replied.

"You could tell me, what's bugging you, you know,"

"It's ok besides it's more of Soul and me making up,"

"Oh I see, so I guess you two are partners again, too bad,"

I looked at Raven and it seemed like he had changed. His attitude is a lot more pushy than usual. It actually kind of scares me.

"Why do you say to bad?" I asked.

"We could have been partners," He replied.

"You're a mestier it wouldn't work,"

"I'm also a weapon, but it's a secret,"

I looked at him weird and I tried to pull away from him, but then he pulled back. I felt something weird happening to me. I listen to the music and felt my headache increase. I felt myself falling, but then Raven caught me and begin to grin. I was so confused.

"_Accept the music, let it guide you to the madness," The voice said._

I pulled away from Raven, and stumbled back. I saw everyone turn to me and I saw Soul come running toward me, until someone pushed him away. I saw Black Star and Tsubaki try to come near me too, but again someone came and pushed them. I saw Kid, Liz, and Patty in shock. I looked to Raven and he began to laugh. He grabbed my arm and threw across the dance floor. I tried to get up, but I felt so weak by the music. It was so loud and it was giving off a madness.

"Why . . . Raven . . ." I said weary.

"I'm sorry Maka, I really do like you, but right now I'm just doing my job," Raven said and then he pulled a mask out of his suit and I realized he was the mask man. I hit the floor. I'm such a fool. I realized the people playing the music was Ravenna's group. Then she came out of her hiding spot and relived herself.

"Hello Maka, sorry about the headaches, but soon you won't feel anything


	6. Accepting the Truth

Accepting the Truth

Maka's POV

I tried to get up and attack her, but then she just threw me in the middle of the floor. I looked around and saw everyone was surrounded by shadows. I saw my father trying to come near me, but the shadows were holding him down. I saw Ravenna go near me and I heard my father scream.

"You want to know what your father was hiding from you, I can show you Maka," She said

She grabbed my hand and I screamed in pain. I could hear everyone shouting my name. She then let go and I began to see an image in the air and everyone was watching it. I saw my mother and Father. We were walking in town hand in hand, I looked so happy with them. Ravenna showed up and my mother and father let go of my hands.

"So this is your darling daughter, does she know the truth about us Spirit," She said.

"Leave us alone Ravenna, besides you were banished into the witches world, you can't be here," My father said.

"Like I follow the rules, besides this child needs to know. Sooner or later she'll find out and leave you to blame. Tell her the night you proposed to me and how we made a wish that night that when our child was born, it would have powers unlike anything Spirit. After you left me on our wedding day for Kami, I had already made our wish come true that you and I would have a child. You only got that child because of my powers as a witch. She would have never been born if it wasn't for me and now I'm here to give one more wish to her,"

"Over my dead body Ravenna!" My mother said.

They began to attack and I saw myself hide. My mother and father were no match for her and when she spotted me she grabbed my hand and I could see myself screaming in pain. Symbols began to appear on my arms and legs. My mother then attacked Ravenna and then she let go of me and began to laugh.

"Now she has something that is a part of me and when the time comes this child will be mine. In time this girl will be the reason for this world's suffering and she will be the reason this world ends. I told you she'd have remarkable powers, but it's all thanks to you two that now she can never have a happy life," Ravenna said.

I saw my mother walk up to me and put her hand on my head.

"I love you Maka, but I can't allow you to remember this night," She said and I pasted out.

"Erasing her memory won't change a thing Kami. Her destiny will not be changed. I created her for her to destroy this world," Ravenna replied.

"You did not create her!"

"Oh, but I did. She would have never been born if it wasn't for me and when she finds out who her true mother is, she'll be in shock and it will be your fault. So you can pretend like nothing has changed, but she fate will catch up to her and then you'll see she was meant to destroy this world!" Ravenna said.

The image stopped and I fell to the ground horrified and confused. She was my mother, no I won't believe it! I saw her come near me and I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Now you know why your father didn't tell you about me. He didn't want you to know that I was your true mother. I know it's hard to here, but you my dear are very special. You have a gift like no other and I could show you if you join me," She said holding a hand.

"Maka, don't listen to her! I only did it to protect you!" I heard my father say.

I couldn't look at him in the face. However, I won't believe this woman is my mother either. I smacked her hand away and she began to laugh.

"No need to hurt me sweetie," She said.

"You're not my mother! Besides I would never leave with you! I trust the DWMA and everyone here!" I shouted.

"Really? Are you even sure you can trust your partner?"

I looked over to Soul who looked confused as I did. The shadows let him go and he came over to me, but then Raven got in front of us.

"I have a unique power that allows me to feed off of people's emotions and I can taste fear from him. He knows why he is in fear to, because he is hiding something from you. Why don't you tell her that the only reason you became her partner you were running away family because they praised your brother's violin skills over your piano skills. That the only reason you joined her was because you know you couldn't be better than your brother and that she couldn't understand music. You thought it was an easy way to run away from all of it, if you became partners with a girl who can't understand music am I wrong," Ravenna said.

Soul didn't answer and my eyes grew wider and I felt tears come out of my eyes. I felt so betrayed right now and angry.

"Tell me she's wrong Soul . . ." I said and he didn't answer.

"Tell me that she's lying!" I shouted.

I could see the look on his face and he was unsure of what to say. I knew my answer now and it wasn't something I wanted to here. I stood up and everyone stared at me.

"I trusted you Soul, I expected this kind of thing from my father, but from you Soul I didn't expect," I said.

I saw Ravenna smile and Raven gave me a grin. I looked around to everyone and felt so betrayed by them. I could hear the music getting louder and my headache began to increase. I could feel the madness taking over me. I could feel if pulling me in.

"I know how you feel Maka. I can taste confusion, betrayal, and envy from you. Listen to the music and let is guide you to the madness. You don't have to understand music anymore, soon you'll have the ability to understand it. I know you carve to understand it, that it make you jealous when everyone talk about it and you don't understand. Soon you won't have to, just accept it. Accept everything . . ." She said offering a hand.

I felt myself slip away into the madness. I could hear people's voices shouting no, but I just ignored it. I slowly lifted my hand to her. I wanted all this pain to go away. I gave her my hand and I felt one tear drop fall from my eye. Soon a huge blast came and I began to slip into the madness.

Soul's POV

I got up from the blast and went to help Maka up. I saw that her outfit had changed and it was the same dress that she wore in my mind when we danced, but her hair was different. As she got up she looked at me and then punched me and I flew back. I tried to go back to her, but then Raven came and turned into a weapon and Maka wield it.

"I think we had enough fun for today Maka, let's go home," Ravenna said and she nodded.

"Maka" Everyone shouted, but then she disappeared.

I fell back in shock. I couldn't protect her again. I started to curse and I looked on the ground and picked up the rose that was from her dress that was once white and now was black. I realized that she had black blood.


	7. Changes

Changes

Soul's POV

We had so much to talk about, since last night. It was a mess, but now that we knew everything there was so much to be taken care of. Maka now was DWMA's big priority. If what Ravenna said last night was true then we needed to find Maka and fast. I couldn't stop blaming myself from what happened, but then Spirit was going through the same thing. I looked to the sky and just wished she was still with us. I saw everyone try to comfort me, but nothing worked.

"We'll find her Soul," Kid said.

"Together" Everyone said.

Maka's POV

I was in that same room again and I saw Raven still playing that melody, but it felt so relaxing now. I finally felt at peace. I saw Ravenna some into my mind and started to teach me things I never knew I could do. I did as I was told and asked for nothing. Soon I began to understand everything and more. As she and Raven left for me to be alone, I felt a suddenly loneliness inside me. It felt cold and alone, but there was nothing I could do, but . . . accept it.

Raven's POV

"Everything is going according to plan. This girl is now under our control and soon she will destroy this stupid world! She's like a mindless doll and will do anything I say, it's perfect!" Ravenna said and everyone cheered.

I looked over to Maka and I felt a twinge of regret. I reflected on how nice she was to me, when I came to the DWMA. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Raven, take Maka and let her test her powers out on those DWMA brats," She said and I nodded.

Soul's POV

"I was afraid this would happen to Maka . . . I didn't want her to know because I don't want her to go down that path . . ." Spirit said.

"In any case we need to get Maka fast before we lose her," Professor Stein said.

"What do you mean by lose her?" I asked.

"If Maka falls more and more to the darkness then she'll be lost to us forever,"

All of us were upset and angry. Suddenly I saw Blair come in huffing and puffing. She was trying to say something.

"I heard . . . about Maka and . . . I need to tell you . . . something important . . ." Blair breathed.

She told us the night Maka had a nightmare right before the party. She said that she was in a dark room and that Raven was there playing the piano, which made her go crazy. She said that Maka was also hearing voices. We all looked at each other and we knew what had caused all of this.

"Black blood . . . she must have gotten it from when she protected Soul. I knew I felt something different about her," Professor Stein said.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise from outside. We saw Lord Death pull up his mirror and we saw Raven wreaking havoc with Maka alongside him. I quickly dashed outside and just like everyone else did. Maka . . . Suddenly we saw Raven and Maka standing outside like they were waiting on us. I saw everyone get into there fighting stance, but this time I didn't have a mestier so I had to fight with my own strength today.

"We were beginning you weren't going to make it. Seems like you all need to have a chat with Maka, so for the fun of it I'm going to just sit back at watch the chaos," He said.

"Maka" Spirit said running toward her.

Once he laid one hand on her, a blade appeared from her body and almost struck Spirit. He fell back and looked at her in shock as Raven began to laugh.

"Oh did I forget to mention she has some new tricks. One being she can be a mesiter and weapon," Raven said.

She began to attack us on by one and no one could beat her. When she started to attack me I felt something strange. Right when we clashed, I swore I saw an image of her siting in a dark room all alone. She looked lonely. She began to still attack me and this time Raven threw something at her. It was a violin!

"My turn to play and Maka please play a dark tone I'll help you, but just listen to the melody," Raven said and she nodded.

I saw Maka begin to play. I felt a madness from her playing. As I watched her play it reminded me of my brother, how he played. I saw Raven begin to attack us and he also became a weapon too.

"Oh and I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Raven said attacking us.

Maka then dropped the violin and Raven turned into a weapon. She began to wield him and started to attack. We all tried to stop her, but it was no use. Soon we became too weak for her. She then came over to me and put the weapon in front of my face.

"Maka . . ." I said weary.

I saw her twinge of the sound of my voice. She looked like she was hesitating. I saw Raven appear back into a human form and grinned.

"I think its best we leave today. Now that you know what you're up against then you know you need to back off. Besides Maka won't live much longer anyway when her destiny arrives," Raven said and they both disappeared.

We all went back inside and went to see Lord Death who was upset as we were. We all got bandaged up, but said nothing.

"You know what to do . . ." Lord Death said.

Spirit left the room and all of us gave a questionable look on our face.

"He and the other teachers are going on a long trip to search for something important. I fear it may be the only way to end this chaos that's about to happen," Lord Death explained.

"Besides for now we need to concentrate on just getting Maka back. I knew I sensed something different about her. It's like her soul has become darker," Professor Stein said.

"I sensed it as well," Kid said.

"If that is the case then I am making an order that all students will leave this to us," Lord Death said.

"No way Maka is my partner and I can't just sit here and watch her slip away from us!" I shouted.

"Yeah" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry, but until we know what we are deal with I'm afraid I can't let anyone of you go after Ravenna and her group and that is final," Lord Death said.

I began to walk out the door and everyone called after me, but I just kept walking. I went to go grab my bike and when I came out I saw everyone looking at me.

"Soul you can't go after her, Lord Death said . . ." Patty said.

"I know what he said, but he said not to go after Ravenna and her group right, well Maka isn't part of our group she's part of our group and I'm getting her back,"

"Then you're not alone," Kid said.

I looked at everyone and I saw them get ready to leave. I gave a smile and began to ride out of Death City with everyone following behind. I looked to the sky. I promise Maka, I'll bring you back I swear it . . .


	8. I Will Save Her

I Will Save Her

Maka's POV

I sat in a chair and listen to the music that Raven was playing. I soon began to walk around as he still played. I felt so empty inside. The headaches are gone, but the music just drives me insane. I still don't understand it . . . I saw Raven stop playing and he came toward me and hugged me from behind. I looked at the mirror and saw a dead look on my face.

"I'm . . . sorry . . ." He said and he left me again.

I was all alone again. Even though he left I could still hear music playing and it came from a record. I wanted to destroy it, but something told me not to. I went into a different room that was in complete darkness and just sat there alone. Why can't the music stop . . .

Suddenly Ravenna came in a wrapped her arms around me. Her touch was so cold, but I didn't even move.

"We have guest arriving and I want you to stay here in this room and keep playing the violin. Don't let anyone in," She whispered and left.

Soul's POV

We didn't really know where to go, but we figured that they couldn't be too far from Death City. We went to the nearest place that was next to Death City. What a surprise that there was actually one place that did stand out. It was kind of a creepy mansion, but Kid said he could sense Maka in there. Right when we got there, they were expecting us.

"Well if isn't Maka's old friends and her lying partner. We already know what you want, but I'm afraid you can't have her. She's mine now and she will do as she is told like the responsible daughter that she is," Ravenna said.

We soon began to attack, but then we heard a violin and it was coming from inside. I needed to go in there. I saw everyone look to me and nodded. They knew what to so. We began to attack and the fight lasted for a while, but as soon as I found in opening, I went into the house. I quickly listen to the violin playing, but the more I listen the more I felt myself become insane. Once I found the room I opened the door and then Raven came out and attacked me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you see her," He said.

We began to fight one on one. I admit he was a good competitor, but I needed to see Maka. I tired as hard as I could to stop him. Right when I saw an opening I ran into the room and shut the door. I could hear him scream no outside. Meaning he couldn't get through. I turned and looked at Maka, who still played the violin. I grabbed it out of her hands and broke it. I turne to her and her face was emotionless.

"Did it remind you of your brother? Does it bother you that I can play the violin better, then you piano skills," She spoke.

"I'm here to help you," I said.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"I don't care I'm getting you out of here,"

"I am afraid I am not allowed to leave and you should not be here. Ravenna doesn't like people like you to be here around me. She gets mad and she'll end up killing you,"

"I don't care I'm here to bring you back to the DWMA. Your home were all your friends are,"

"I do not have a home, or any friends. I am . . . alone. I am nothing . . ."

I looked at her and she wouldn't even look me in the eyes now. She had an emotionless face and I tried to snap her out of it. I tried shaking her, but nothing.

"Just go away . . . I can hear the music getting louder inside my head because you're here. Just leave me alone . . ." She spoke.

"I can't do that and leave my partner behind. You're my friend Maka and I won't go back without you," I replied.

"Just go away!" She shouted.

Suddenly I saw a dark energy burst from her into the air. I never felt so much darkness before. I fell back and tried to reach for her. I saw her screaming in pain. Something was driving her insane. I knew I needed to get inside her mind to save her. Just like she had saved me in my mind. I reached for her hand slowly and slowly until I reached it. I saw her fall to the ground and I could see tears in her eyes, but she was fighting them back. I picked her up in my arms and put my forehead to hers.

I began to see a room. It was similar to the one I had when the little demon was in my head. I looked around and saw pictures torn up. They were pictures of me and everyone. They were all destroyed. I looked at one picture that was the day Maka and I first met. It was torn and I realized all these pictures were all memories that Maka had. I could see a picture of her father and it was really torn.

Suddenly I began to hear music play. I went closer to the music and it led me to room. I saw a piano and it was playing by itself. I saw a mirror and realized I was in a suit that was exactly like the one I wore when the little demon was inside my mind. I went into the room and looked around and just saw candles, mirrors, and a piano. I looked around and saw another door. I went closer to it and I could feel something dark and powerful in there. Maka had to be in there I just know it . . .


	9. Come Back Home

Come Back Home

Soul's POV

I slowly opened the door. When I got there I saw someone sitting on the ground. It was pitch black everywhere and I could barely see. I went closer to the person. When I got up closer I realized it was Maka. I quickly went in front of her so she could see me. She didn't look me in the eyes.

"Maka please look at me! I have to get you out of here, you don't belong here! Come on," I said.

"You shouldn't be here Raven will find you, besides why should I go with you? You lied to me, every one of you lied to me," She spoke.

"Let me explain,"

"I'm tired of your excuses!" Maka shouted.

I flew back and could feel a force pushing me away from her. I could feel her madness and it was powerful. I could feel a strong wind pushing me away.

"Listen to me! I didn't become your partner to run away! I became your partner because I knew I could trust you! I knew since the moment we met that you would never judge me for who I am and that you would accept me! Maybe some part of me was telling me that I was running away from my family, but when I met you I knew I didn't have to run because I had found someone I could trust! That person is you Maka and I knew from that day that I would protect you with my life . . . So please come back . . ." I explained.

"Even if that's true I can't go with you," She replied.

"Why!?"

"I'm different from everyone . . . I can't understand . . . music like everyone else . . . I don't even know who I am . . ."

"You maybe think you're different, but even if that is true we would still be by your side. I don't care if you're supposed to destroy the world; I still would be by your side. You are you and nothing else matters. As for music I can help you,"

"It doesn't matter if you can help me with music. I still won't get it . . . I hear it in my mind all the time and I still don't get it, even when I listen or play the violin I still can't understand it. I accepted it, but I still can't . . ."

"Don't accept it then, it's what is driving you mad. Don't just listen to it, but feel it. Come with me I'll show you,"

I extended my hand to her. She hesitated, but I swear I could still see the Maka I knew still inside her. She slowly took my hand and we went back into the piano room. I led her to the piano, but then she stopped. I turned to her and saw her looking away.

"Trust me," I said.

She turned and looked at me and nodded. I sat on the piano and she sat next to me. I could she was curious.

"I'm going to play a song and I just listen to and just feel it. Don't try to understand it, just feel it," I said.

Maka's POV

Soul began to play the piano and I felt still lost. After everything that's happen to me, why should I have to do this? I just want to be left alone. I looked over to Soul and I started to listen to the song. For the first time I actually felt something as I watched him play. I could feel all the emotions he was putting into the music. At first it was sad, but then it became happy. I felt so free from listening to it. I didn't feel any pain; the melody was warm and happy.

I had never seen Soul play this type of music before. I suddenly felt tears falling from my cheek. I realized that I could finally not only feel it, but I understood it. He stopped playing and turned to me and he took my hand.

"See you don't have to accept it to understand it. You just have to listen and feel it," He said.

I got up from the piano and looked around and saw the pictures that had been once torn were fixed. I could see all the pictures of my friends and family again. I looked at the picture of when Soul and I first met and it was restored. I gave a deep sigh and I felt like I had slipped out of the madness. I turned to Soul and gave a smile.

"Thank you Soul, because of you I was able to slip out of the madness, so thank you," I said.

"What are partners for," He replied.

"Well isn't this a touchy reunion," Raven said.

We turned and faced him and I saw Soul block me. I saw Raven began to laugh and I could see Soul was angry. He grabbed my hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go," He said.

"Well that's too bad, because we are already leaving," Soul said.

We began to run to the door that would lead us out of my mind. I looked back and I swear I saw Raven have a sad expression. I stopped and Soul looked at me.

"We've got to go!" He shouted.

"I'll be there in a second just go," I said pushing him into the door and I closed it behind me.

I walked over to Raven and he looked at me with a grin.

"I knew you would stay Maka," He said.

I remembered when Raven had hugged me and said I'm sorry to me. I knew something was different about him. He grabbed my wrist tightly and I could feel a twitch of pain.

"You have to let me go Raven," I said.

"Why should I?" He replied.

"I know you're different compared to Ravenna and her group. I could still feel a something good in your soul,"

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes I do, because you told me once that you knew how I felt and that I should accept the things that happen to me instead of trying to run away. Even now I was able to accept most of things that happened because of you and I know you can too. Come with me and leave here, it will only bring you madness," I extended my hand and he let go of me.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you. I trust Ravenna and besides I owe her everything. Now go, this is the last kindness I will give to you as friend. The next time we met we are enemies again,"

I looked at him one more time before, he walked away and I went into the door and felt myself falling and falling, until I could hear a voice. I opened my eyes slowly and realized that Soul was in my face. I got sat up and he gave a smile.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm fine now," I said.

I tried to stand up, but I fell right back down. Soul helped me up and then I saw a mirror. I was in the dress from the party and not in the black blood's dress. I gave a weak smile and we headed out the door. When we got outside I saw Ravenna waiting for us. I could see my friends were badly beaten. Soul extended his hand and I took it and he turned into a weapon.

"I'd be careful if I was you. The black blood you still have might slip into your weapon or even worse drive him into your madness," She said and I dropped Soul.

"What are you doing Maka, don't listen to her I'll be fine," He said.

"I'm sorry Soul I can't risk it," I said and he transformed back into his human form.

We passed Ravenna and went to help our friends. They were all glad I was back, but celebrating would have to wait. We were about ready to leave before Ravenna's group could get us. Before I got on Soul's bike I looked at Ravenna and she smiled.

"You will come back to us Maka I know it," She said.

I gave her a frown and hopped on Soul's bike and we took off, before Ravenna's freaks could catch us. As we rode away everyone was happy to see me again.

"Thank you guys for bringing me back, I really owe you all," I said.

"It's no big deal besides those idiots didn't stand a chance against a Star like myself," Black Star said.

"Yeah and besides Maka we are your friends," Tsubaki said.

"We'll protect you no matter what," Liz and Patty said.

"The DWMA wouldn't be the same without you," Kid said.

I heard Soul gave a small laugh and I smiled. I was finally going back home with my friends. Just like old times . . .


	10. Maka's Reslove

Maka's Resolve

Soul's POV

Right when we got back to the DWMA, Maka had collapsed. We took her straight to the nurse's office. Right when we got her settled Lord Death wanted to see us. We already knew what to expect.

"How dare you disobey an order I had given you. I specifically said no one was to go after Ravenna and her group!" Lord Death shouted.

"Yes father, but you Maka technically isn't a part of their group," Kid said.

"You know what I meant! You should all be expelled!" He yelled and we thought he was going to hit us.

"However, you did save a DWMA student and a friend, so I will allow this one to slid, but you will all have to report on what has happened today understand?" He asked.

We nodded and left the room. We went back to check on Maka. We saw Professor Stein talking to her and we hid behind the door listening.

"Professor I have a question to ask," She said.

"If you're asking if you still have the black blood you do, but noting to serious sense you did fight the madness," He replied.

"No it's not that, even when I didn't have the black blood I could still hear voices in my mind and there were these weird symbols on me that I saw. I mean I feel like something within me has changed since Ravenna came and I'm afraid I might hurt everyone,"

"I honestly don't know what has changed within you. Your soul wavelength seems to have changed a little, but nothing else seems changed,"

"Then I have one more question for you. Can I not wield Soul in his weapon form with the black blood in me? Ravenna said if I was to wield him, he would go as insane as I was,"

"Yes, until we know more than what she said is true,"

I saw Maka's hand go into a fist and I saw Professor Stein silent and I could see the frustration in her eyes. Then we decided to come in and she noticed us and smiled. I knew she was faking it though. After Maka was released I had to take her home. She started to avoid anything that had to do with Ravenna. I could still tell she was still in shock over the whole thing.

Once we got home everyone surprised her with a welcome home party. I could see that she was happy, but still upset. I pulled her away for a moment and I talked to her one on one.

"What's wrong Soul are you not enjoying the party?" She asked laughing.

"I am, but are you truly having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I know when you lie Maka and I know you're not happy. Face it Maka your avoiding the whole thing with Ravenna, but you know it's still bothering you,"

"Just stop Soul let's talk about this later and just have fun ok. Just give me tonight not to worry about anything ok. We'll talk about this tomorrow, for now let's go back to the party and have fun,"

I nodded and she smiled and pulled me back to the party . . .

Maka's POV

After the chat with Soul I resumed back to the party and just had fun. There was delicious food to eat and some good music. I didn't think of anything about Ravenna and just had fun. After a while my head began to hurt a little.

"_You can never run away from me . . ." Ravenna said._

I knew it was Ravenna. No matter what I can't just have a normal day off. After everyone left I went to take a shower. I let the cold water run down me and I felt tears fall. I want all of this to disappear.

Soul's POV

I knocked on the bathroom door and heard nothing. I went in and I saw Maka step out of the shower and she screamed a grabbed her towel quickly and I closed the door. I quickly went to my room and sighed. I was shocked to see the cut from the time Maka saved me was a scar. I felt angry that I couldn't protect her when she was in so much pain. I saw her open my door and I could tell she was mad.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you were peaking in the shower when I was in there! I mean you didn't even knock!" She yelled.

"I did knock, you just didn't answer and besides when were you going to tell me you have a scar?" I asked.

"You looked! Soul you pervert!" She was about to hit me until I grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk,"

"Yes we do, there needs to be some boundaries . . ."

"No about Ravenna,"

"I'm not talking about her ok,"

"I heard what you said in the nurse's office with Professor Stein. If you were feeling this way why didn't you talk to me about it? I'm your partner,"

"It has nothing to do with you ok now let go!"

"It does have to do with me. Maka I don't care if the black blood goes into me while you're wielding me. I'm your partner and will go through whatever you go through. We'll get through it together,"

I saw her calm herself down. I let go of her hand she walked to her room and I followed behind. She sighed and then turned and faced me.

"Your right and I'm sorry. You're my partner and I can rely on you. Well it's getting late I'm going to be so good night," She said.

"Good night" I said and she closed her door.

Maka's POV

I began to have a dream when I went to sleep. I was in the same outfit as always and in the same room and no surprise I was in my mind again with a surprise guess.

"I see you had fun tonight at your little party, did you have fun?" Raven asked.

"I did for once and I finally felt relaxed without the madness. You could too if you just leave Ravenna," I said.

"I told you already that I can't leave,"

"Why not?"

"Why the sudden interest we are enemies not friends, don't forget that,"

"Come on Raven I know you hate it there. I know this isn't what you want and I still don't believe you were pretending to be my friend. Besides you let me go when you could have made me stay, so there must be a reason why you helped me,"

"It doesn't matter what my reasoning was, but if I were you I would be carful. Many things are about to change and Ravenna know you will go back to her one way or another. Like you I hold many secrets which make me a threat to you. Like how I was able to hide my madness when I was your friend,"

"You admit it that we are friends!"

I saw him go quite and he got up from where he sat and he walked closer to me as I hit the back of the wall. We were so close that it made me blush.

"It would be best if you just accept what will happen to you and go back to Ravenna," Raven spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss," He said walking about the door of my mind.


	11. The Beast Within

The Beast Within

Maka's POV

The next day I Soul and I tried to forget about last night's incident. It was a little weird at first, but by the time we got to school and saw everyone, everything was cool. However, I still couldn't forget about my dream with Raven. He's not being honest with himself or with me. It's like he's hiding something and wants to tell, but at the same time it feels like something is holding him back.

"Earth to Maka!" Soul shouted.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"It's time for lunch are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking,"

Soul was about to say something, but then everyone was calling us to hurry to lunch. We headed to lunch and everything was back to normal. They talked about music again, but I didn't mind I actually tried to get engaged into their conversation and I actually could understand a little bit of what they said. For once I felt like myself again.

"_You can never be the person you used to be. Soon you'll see and you will come back to me," Ravenna said in my mind._

It bothered me that she could still enter my mind and every time she does my headaches become a little more painful. As school went on I realized I haven't seen my dad around lately. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him ever since, I got back. I went to go see Lord Death after lunch before heading home. I asked him about my father's whereabouts.

"I cannot reveal any information about his whereabouts, but I can say that he is doing well. He left you a letter just in case you'd come back. I'm sure whatever is in there will give you an answer," Lord Death spoke.

He handed me the letter and new it was from him. I could tell by the way he wrote my name. He had hearts and girly stuff by it. I started to head home and saw that Soul was waiting for me. He kept asking where I was, but I just told him that I was just talking with Lord Death about anything new. At first he didn't seem to buy it, but he let it go. Once we got home it was Soul's turn to cook, so I went in my room and opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear Maka,_

_Your probably wondering where I am right now, but it's a secret that I cannot tell you yet. I know how much pain you are going through right now and I know you don't want to see me after what happen. I promise you that I will bring back something that will make you believe in me again and why I had to keep that secret for so long. All will be explain later, but for now I just want you to know that I have always loved you and know that you can beat anything that stands in your way. Please take care . . ._

_Love,_

_Father_

I dropped the letter in my hand and just felt surprised. I wasn't angry or sad, but just surprised. Still after everything I've been through its best he's gone. Still I wonder why all the secrets and why now he plans to resolve it. After dinner Soul actually invited me into his room to listen to some music. He taught me the difference between the songs he played. It was really fun and I started to understand it. As I enjoyed myself I could see Soul smiling at some points.

After the whole music lesson I went to go study a little bit. I saw the clock and thought that it was a good time to go to bed. I began to tuck myself to bed and began to drift asleep. As I was sleeping I began to dream once again. However, it was different. I wasn't in the same room or anything and I was in a white dress this time with my hair down. I looked around and saw a room that looked like someone destroyed it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Raven siting in a chair quietly with music playing again.

"What's going on Raven?" I asked.

"I warned you about what would happen if you didn't come back. Once you awake you'll know the horror that you've caused. It only will only get worst from here Maka," Raven said.

I saw shadows creeping toward me and I could see Raven looking paler than ever. Something changed with in him. I could feel it. I started to run away from the shadows, but the door was locked. I saw the shadows consume me and I started to scream, but Raven didn't move, he was just emotionless. I could feel something wired happening to me. I felt like a rush of madness hit me, but yet I knew it was still a dream and not really. I saw Raven come closer to me as the shadows consumed me.

"Sweet dreams Maka . . ." Raven said and everything went black.

Suddenly I woke up screaming. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bed. I saw that my outfit was torn and that I had cuts and bruises everywhere. I realized I was outside the DWMA. What was I doing here? I tried to stand, but then I fell and slowly got back up. What happened to me? I saw Ox and Kim on the ground and I rushed to them. They looked at me scared and I was confused.

"Don't come near us!" Ox shouted.

"What are you talking about it's me Maka!" I said.

"Is it really you?" Kim said weary.

"What I do to you guys?" I said horrified.

"Maka!" I heard Soul shout from behind.

I saw Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty coming toward me. I even saw the Professor Stein, Sid, and the nurse come out. I was so confused and overwhelmed. I felt my head hurt again. I saw everyone come to me worried.

"_The beast within you has awoken," Ravenna said._

Right as she spoke I began to black out and the only thing I heard was her voice echoing through my head . . .


	12. His Past Unfolds

His Past Unfolds

Maka's POV

I could see myself getting out of bed and opening the window. I looked down and without hesitating I jumped out of the window. I wasn't hurt and just kept walking. I was near the DWMA and I saw Kim and Ox they looked at me and waved. Then I saw fear in their eyes as I dashed toward them. I saw them running away from me and I could see my hand turn into a blade. I was chasing them and before I knew it I actually attacked them. I could see the blood on my blade from when I cut them.

I saw the look on their face as I was about to finish them off, but then I stopped and fell to the ground. Suddenly I woke up and saw myself in the nurse's room. I was strapped down to the bed and I tired get out of it. I began to panic and I saw my heart monitor raise and I felt panic rise in my heart.

"Maka calm down we put those straps on just in case you . . ." Professor Stein said.

"Turn into a beast right, yeah I remember. I just had a dream about what happen, but you have to believe me that I would never hurt them on propos," I said.

"I know, but we need to run some tests and see what caused this to happen. Unfortunately we can't let you see Soul or anyone just in case something happens again,"

"What about Ox and Kim are they alright?"

"They're fine, there already in full recovery,"

I sighed and looked around and saw that they were drawing out my blood. I saw that it was completely black. What was happening to me? I saw something break the window and Professor Stein ran outside along with the nurse.

"_Come to me my dear sweet Maka," Ravenna said._

I tried to break the straps, but they were so tight. I knew there was only one way of getting out of these straps. I began to dislocate my wrist and I screamed in pain, but then I got it out of the strap and took the other strap off and quickly ran outside. I felt so much pain in my wrist, but I ignored it and then my eyes met Ravenna. I saw that everyone in the DWMA was outside. I walked toward Ravenna and everyone started at me.

"Ravenna" I shouted.

"I felt the beast within you waken and have come to see if you have finally realized you need to come back to us," Ravenna said.

"My answer is still no and besides why would after everything you've done,"

"True, but be warn Maka, only I have the antidote you need for you to stop the beast within you. Without it you will be under total madness,"

"I was already in total madness, before remember,"

"Oh know my child that was when you accepted the madness, but if you try to fight it, then you fall complete into madness and you will never be the same again. You'll soon forget everything and everyone,"

I saw my friends come to my side, but I stopped them from moving any closer to them. I saw Ravenna nod to Raven. I saw him step out of the shadows with his hat covering his mask. I saw shadows come from him and started to attack. I saw everyone starting to fight. I saw Soul trying to come toward me, but then Ravenna's group got in the way. I saw Ravenna leaving along with Raven in a portal, but then I pushed Raven away. The portal closed and he began to run away from me.

I was about to dash after him, but my wrist was still dislocated, but in the end I chased after him from roof top to roof top. After a while I caught up to him and then he suddenly stopped. I walked closer to him and he grabbed my dislocated wrist and I screamed in pain. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he had gotten paler.

"Raven what happened to you? You look pale," I said.

"That what happens when you go behind Ravenna's back. She figured out that I have been talking to you within your dreams and that I helped you escape. She's been using up all my powers and has been draining me," Raven replied.

"Raven you have to leave before it's too late for you,"

"I already told you I can't!"

"Why!?"

I saw Raven let go of my wrist and I realized that it wasn't dislocated anymore. He fixed it back in place. I looked up to him and he sighed.

"A long time ago my little sister Rose was sick from a disease and was on the verge of dying. She was the only family I had since, our parents had abandoned us. We've suffered so much, but we managed to survive on our own. Once I learned she was dying I set out to find a cure and that's when I ran into Ravenna. She offered me a deal that ensured my sister's wellbeing. She said that she would cure my sister, if only I would become her personal servant. Without hesitation I agreed. With one day my sister was cured and it was the happiest day of my life. However that same day it was a turn for the worst. My sister was murdered right in front of my eyes by some strange men. As I held her in my arms her last words to me were "Why can't I stay with you big brother". Then she died and I've been with Ravenna ever since,"

"She's the one who tricked you, who killed your sister!"

"Even if that's so, she still owns me. As for you Maka I'd worry more about what will happen to you. If you don't join Ravenna soon, you'll end up driving yourself insane that you might kill the people you love and even kill yourself,"

Raven took out a black rose from his suit. I looked at it in confusion.

"This was the contract Ravenna and I made. It was a blood contract and if I break the contract in any way I'll be killed a slow and painful death. You're not under a contract, but please Maka don't end up like me. That is my warning to you . . . as a friend,"

That was Raven's last words before he disappeared. I knew Raven still cared for me and I knew he was still my friend. No matter I won't let the madness control me and hurt my friends. I saw Soul come from behind me huffing and puffing. I turned to him and he looked at me.

"I don't know what happens from here Soul, but whatever does happen will continue to be my partner and face what's to come," I spoke.

"Yes" Soul swore.

"Also promise me that if I become completely insane and start to hurt people, you will be the one to end my life Soul. I want you to be the one to do it. Please promise me that you will do it,"

Soul hesitated for a while I knew it was asking a lot, but I needed an answer. If it does happen I need to know that he has my back and will do what needs to be done. Even if it means he has to kill me . . .

"As a weapon it is my job to do as my meister says so I will do it, but as a friend I will protect you no matter and will do everything in me to not let anything happen to you," Soul swore.

I expected that from him and it made me happy. He gave one of those rare grins and I smiled. I will overcome this . . .


	13. Only One Choice

Only One Choice

Soul's POV

After everything that happened today. Maka seemed in deep thought all day. After what we had learned about Maka's condition we decided to keep an eye for her in case anything happens. She didn't like the fact that if something did happen she might attack us, but without a choice she had to accept it. So that night the Professor stayed at our house keeping watch and as for Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty they surrounded the perimeter just in case something happens to me or Ravenna decides to show up.

I was going along with this plan, but it required me to stay in Maka's room with her just in case which was a little awkward for both of us. It was still a little earlier though before the plan went into action so Professor Stein decided to take all of us out somewhere new. At first we thought he was going to take us to his house and experiment on us, but when we arrived at an arcade which was exciting for all of us. This was just to cool . . .

Maka's POV

I was a little surprised to be at an arcade, but I saw everyone's faces light up and mine too. I already saw them head to the games. I looked to the Professor.

"So why did you bring us here?" I asked.

"I thought it would be a great way for you to take you mind off things, besides you should enjoy stuff like this," He replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said.

I saw Liz and Patty calling me over to check out this game and I headed toward them. That night I actually felt more relaxed than ever. I forgot all the about Ravenna and just thought of having fun. I was beginning to feel myself again, but in a more fun way I guess. I started to play a shooting game with Tsubaki watching me and cheering me on. Suddenly I saw a beast emerge from nowhere in the game and I froze and dropped the gun.

I saw the beast attacking me and the people in the game. It was just like when I attacked Kim and Ox.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said.

I realized the game said game over. I picked up the gun and placed back to where it belongs and Tsubaki still looked at me confused. I just gave her a smile and when I was about to walk away, I could see Soul staring at me in the distance. I just ignored him and went to the bathroom. I began to watch my face and when I looked to the mirror I swore I saw myself as something else. I punched the mirror and it cranked a little. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bleeding a little bit, but I ignored it. I walked out the door and saw Soul standing outside. I passed by him and said.

"I'm tired let's go home," I said and walked away.

Soon after Soul said that it was best if we went home and Professor Stein and everyone agreed. On our way home everyone was still talking and laughing lie I should be, but I couldn't. I wanted to be a part of their world with no fear or pain, but I had to face reality that I was different then all of them. The path I walk has changed forever . . .

Soul's POV

Once we got home we went through the plan again and made sure everything was perfect. Professor Stein made himself at home and Blair was mostly taking with him. As for Maka she went to shower and I just moved some of my stuff to her room. I looked around her room and saw how organized it was compared to mine. Suddenly she came in and it began to feel a little awkward. Then I noticed her hand was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," I said.

She noticed and quickly went grab the first aid. I took her hand to her surprise and wrapped bandages around her. After that she thanked me and put the first aid kit away. We told everyone that we would go and get some sleep and see what happens. All the lights were off and Maka was on her bed and I was lying on the ground with a pillow and blanket. I couldn't sleep at all and wondered if she was still awake.

"Hey Soul . . ." Maka said.

"Yeah" I said surprised.

"I'm actually a little scared. I'm afraid that if I do turn a beast again, I might hurt you guys. I disgust myself of what's happening to me. I feel like I'm becoming someone else and it scares me. What should I do?"

"It's simple, just be yourself. I know what happened to you is not something you can easily forget, but I think it's pointless to dwell in the past. You just have to move forward. I've been where you are. I once was driven into the madness, but you saved me. It's because of you that I'm still here. So I think that whatever happens I'll be there, but this time I'll save you,"

There was a long silence after that and then I heard her give a small little laugh that made me knew that she was still awake.

"Thank you Soul," She said drifting to sleep.

Maka's POV

I began to dream again, but this time Raven wasn't there. I saw her sitting in a chair drinking some tea and listening to that say melody again. She gave me an evil smile and gestured me to come sit with her. I politely took a seat and stared at her frowning.

"I see you're still able to resist the madness, but it's only a matter of time before you join us." Ravenna said.

"Why do you want me to join you so badly?" I asked.

"If I told you, you would never join me,"

"I never will either way,"

"Oh, but you will come tomorrow you'll see, the beast you are becoming will not hold back any longer inside you. Any chance it gets it will go looking for blood. You can't keep the madness inside you forever Maka. Only I can seal the beast away. You have only one choice,"

Suddenly I saw shadows all around me and they started to wrap themselves around me tightly. I felt one wrap around my neck and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I began to hear the music getting louder. I closed my eyes and saw myself get out of bed. I saw Soul sleeping on the ground and suddenly my arm began to turn into a blade. I saw tears come out of my own eyes and one tear dropped on Soul's head and he woke up and saw me and moved quickly before I could cut him. My feelings were reaching to my body, but I couldn't control it. Suddenly Soul went out the door and closed it.

I saw myself cutting everything that was in my sight. Windows began to burst and I could see my things torn to bits. I started to scream and suddenly the shadows let go of me and I began to fall and I saw Ravenna give one last smile, until I saw pitch black.

Soul's POV

I shut the door and all I could hear where things breaking and being ripped in shreds. I saw Professor Stein get everyone to block all exits from the house. Suddenly the noise stopped. I slowly crept to the door with Professor Stein right behind me. I could hear a soft cry from inside. I slowly opened the door and the light shine to Maka. I saw tears in her eyes and her face showed fear. I could see the clothes she was wearing were torn and she had to cover herself with her sheets.

I opened the door wider and saw that what used to look like her room, looked like a monster had been living here. I quickly went over to Maka to see if she was ok and I could see the cuts and bruises she got from destroying everything. Maka hugged me tightly still wrapped in the sheets and cried her eyes out, not wanting anyone to see. I held her closely and cursed out loud.

Maka's POV

As I was in Soul's arm I realized what I was becoming. I've now actually seen what I have become. I couldn't even stop myself from wanting to kill Soul. All I could do was cry. It's sad to say, but Ravenna was actually right . . . I have only one choice . . .


	14. Blood Contract

Blood Contract

Soul's POV

Day had finally come, ending the long night. Maka had a hard time sleeping, since she was afraid something might happen again. However, she soon drifted to asleep in my bed with me sitting in a chair watching her last night. I made sure nothing would happen again this time. I glanced toward her and she was smiling with everyone. It was like the events of last night never happened. We were all eating lunch like usual, but something was definitely different with Maka. She would be all depressed or scared or something.

As everyone was still talking I saw Maka slip from them and headed outside. I followed after her and saw her take a deep sigh looking over Death City. I actually saw a smile on her face. Something's not right, I can feel it.

"I know your there Soul, come check out the view from here!" She shouted cheerfully.

I walked toward her and I looked at the view and glanced toward her and she was still smiling.

"Ok Maka spill what's up with you today! Have you forgotten about last night, how are you so calm!" I shouted.

"I just am," She replied.

"Aren't you worried the beast within will take over you again! What if the next time you turn into the beast you won't come back! What if . . ."

"It's ok Soul; I've made my decision,"

"Decision?"

Suddenly I looked down and saw Ravenna and her gang. I looked over to Maka and she nodded and we headed down toward Ravenna. I was a little surprise that Maka wasn't scared to face her, but then again she's faced worse . . . I think? Once we got down there I saw everyone again fighting Ravenna's gang. Soon I saw Raven crash into me and we began to fight. It was strange when I was fighting him. He just dodged my attacks instead of fighting me.

"Alright that's enough; we came here to speak not fight today. Now please hand over Maka," Ravenna said.

"You really don't get it do," I said.

"Like hell we're going to give Maka to you," Black Star shouted.

"Besides Maka is under the protection of the DWMA and we can't allow you to just take her," Kid explained.

"I think this has gone far enough Ravenna," Lord Death said.

I realized all of the students were now outside and that we were causing a scene to get even Lord Death out here. Not cool . . .

"Evidently this doesn't concern any of you; my business is with Maka and Maka alone," Ravenna said.

"Look will you just stop wasting our time with this crap! Maka isn't going and that's . . ." I shouted.

"I'm going," Maka said from behind.

What? Did I just here that right? Everyone turned and stared at her and she gave a small smile. I walked up to her confused and angry.

"Are you insane!? How can you just give up!?" I yelled.

"I told you already Soul. I made my decision, it's time for me to go back," She replied.

I saw her start to walk away, I watched as she walked away from and headed to Ravenna and she smiled and offered a hand, but Maka slapped it and Ravenna laughed. I looked to everyone and we rushed to Maka, but then of course there was a barrier around them. No one gets in, or out.

Maka's POV

"It seems my message finally got to you Maka, let's go back home," Ravenna grinned.

"Not so fast Ravenna I have a few conditions before, I leave with you," I replied.

"You're not really one to be making deals here Maka, besides you don't have a choice remember. You need me in order to stop the beast within you from coming out,"

"True, but without me your plans won't work unless I'm with you remember,"

Her grin faded from her face and she had a serious look on her face now and so did I. She stepped closer to me and her grin reappeared.

"Fine, what kind of conditions do you have?" She grinned.

"First you leave the DWMA alone; they have nothing to do with this,"

"As long as they don't interfere with our plans then fine,"

"Also since, I'm joining you on my own free will I'd like to keep it that way. No mind tricks, or madness stuff got it,"

"Done anything else,"

"There's one more thing . . . I want you to destroy Raven's blood contract so that he can be free,"

"Maka stop!" Raven yelled.

Then Ravenna put her hand up for him to be silent. I looked at me like I was crazy. I reassured them that everything will be fine. I looked back to Ravenna still smiling.

"Let's just say I agree to all your conditions, what would I get out of this? Better yet, what will you do for me?" Ravenna asked curiously.

"I'll form a blood contract with you, that way I'll keep my word just like you'll keep yours,"

Suddenly I saw Raven come up to me and pulled me away from Ravenna and she smiled not caring what Raven would do. She knew I wouldn't back out.

"Are you crazy!? This was her plan all along! You don't need to do this for me! Don't try to save me after what I had done to you and your friends, I don't deserve any kindness! Back out while you still can!" Raven warned.

"You saved me before many times, now it's my turn to repay you. I'm setting you free Raven; you don't have to suffer anymore. Besides you were still nice to me even when you knew you'd have to betray me. I have to do this," I replied.

"You have no idea what you're getting into,"

"True, but I've got something special that will help when I need it,"

He looked at me confused, but then I walked away and walked toward Soul and everyone. I stepped close enough to where the barrier was still blocking everyone. I put my hand to were Soul's hand was. I looked into Soul's eyes and I could tell how worried he was for me.

"Please Maka . . . don't go . . . We can protect you! We're partners and no matter what I swear to protect you, but I can't do that if you leave," Soul said.

"I'm sorry Soul, but I can't let any harm go to you or anyone else. When I was becoming the beast within me, I had a desire to kill you and it's scary to even think I would have done that to you had I not woke up. I can't lose any of you. So when we meet again promise me this Soul. If the world is falling into madness because I me, I need you to kill me," I explained.

"Absolutely not! I won't kill you! That's not an option!"

"Soul listen to me, if you don't kill me then terrible things will happen that not even I can control. I wish I had more time to explain, but . . . this is good-bye . . . Take Raven in the DWMA, he'll explain everything. I trust him, so please,"

I gave him one last look and gave a weak smile. I tried so hard not to cry. As I started to back away, he started to yell for me to come back. I walked past Raven and his face was still in shock. I walked over to Ravenna who was holding a red rose in her hand. She took a knife and cut her wrist and a few drops of blood fell on the rose and it started to become a darker red. She handed me the rose and smiled. I saw Raven try to stop me, but then Ravenna's group stopped him from coming closer.

She handed me the knife and took my hand and quickly cut my wrist. I felt a sharp pain, but then I saw my drops of blood fall on to the rose. I looked back to everyone yelling for me to come back, but then suddenly the rose turned black and a wave of darkness pushed everyone down to the ground, but Ravenna and I. I looked and saw my outfit had changed again into the black blood look. Then I saw the rose in my hand completely black.

I turned and saw that the barrier was down and looked to Raven who got back up. He looked at me surprised and pulled a blue rose from inside his jacket.

"The contract is . . . broken . . . I'm free . . ." He whispered and looked back to me.

I saw Soul get up quickly and tried to rush toward me, but then Ravenna's group got in the way. I heard Ravenna laughing in the background.

"Now everything will fall into place just like I planned," Ravenna laughed.


End file.
